Screening and treatment of vaginal and cervical cancerous and benign lesions are conducted with a vaginal specula. Currently, vaginal specula are two-bladed with a stationary blade with a handle and a pivoting blade for a linearly movement away from the stationary blade. These blades are limited to moving apart, then back together in relation to one axis.
The present disposable vaginal speculum invention addresses several significant disadvantages of the current two blade vaginal specula. First, the speculum is a one-piece clear cylinder shaped speculum which is more comfortable upon insertion to the circular os of the vagina. The two-bladed speculum is associated with “pinch points” along the sides of the blades, when the blades are opened and closed. The clear cylinder shape of the speculum also prevents the collapse of the vaginal walls, which obscures the visualization of the cervix that occurs with the two-bladed speculum, increasing the inspection of the vaginal walls upon insertion and removal. The tip of the present vaginal speculum has a clear perforated plastic film, which accommodates the location of the cervix prior to the use of the specimen collection brush or swab. Once the cervix is located, the specimen brush or swab can easily pierce the perforated plastic film to obtain the specimen, without disturbing the condition of the cervix. Lastly, the advantage of the present vaginal speculum invention, does not require additional dexterity for operation. The two-bladed speculum requires insertion and the use of the thumb to secure the position and maneuver for visualization.